Uma Última Chance
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: Todos merecem uma última chance? HET para olhos inexperientes, HET e SLASH para quem tudo vê. Julie, Wilson e ...


_**Uma Última Chance**_

_**Autora:** Yoko Hiyama_

_**Beta:** Bela-Chan_

Julie sentou-se no sofá e abriu a bolsa, remexendo seu interior nervosamente em busca do isqueiro. Um cigarro já descansava entre seus dedos trêmulos, retirado ainda há pouco de sua bonita cigarreira de prata, agora abandonada, aberta, sobre a mesa.

Depois de alguns instantes de procura infrutífera, ela bufou impaciente e virou o conteúdo da bolsa sobre o sofá. Ultimamente até a mais simples tarefa tinha se tornado difícil de cumprir. Culpa dos remédios, culpa da garrafa de vinho vazia ao seu lado. Culpa dele.

Ela balançou a cabeça como se aquele ato pudesse por si só afastá-lo de seus pensamentos e tateou suas coisas até finalmente encontrar um isqueiro de plástico em meio a um emaranhado de extratos bancários e tickets de estacionamento. Deixando escapar um suspiro de alívio, ela acendeu o cigarro e tragou a fumaça de olhos fechados.

Foi quando ela se permitiu observar a casa com mais atenção. Nada parecia estar em seu devido lugar. Roupas pelo chão, copos vazios cuidadosamente manchando a madeira dos móveis mais caros, inúmeras caixas vazias de pizza e de comida congelada pelo chão. Ela então lançou um olhar orgulhoso para os cacos brancos e azuis espalhados pelo chão do hall de entrada. Até alguns dias atrás eles formavam um lindo vaso de porcelana chinesa, relíquia de família e um dos preferidos de James. Quantas vezes ela, preocupada, havia advertido Lady que tomasse todo cuidado quando fosse limpá-lo? Mas agora as coisas tinham mudado: Lady no olho da rua e o tal vaso atirado cuidadosamente contra o mesmo espelho no qual seu marido costumava se olhar uma última vez antes de sair pro trabalho e só voltar dois, três dias depois.

Ela se perguntou desde quando todos os seus atos passaram a ter o único objetivo de ferir James de alguma forma. A roupa que vestia, a comida que fazia, os perfumes que usava... Tudo cuidadosamente escolhido para desagradá-lo. Até mesmo o mau hábito de fumar cigarros ela havia adquirido só porque James, como bom oncologista, o abominava.

Não, aquilo não era toda a verdade. Desagradá-lo nunca foi seu único objetivo. Não era nem mesmo o principal motivo de seus atos. Tudo o que queria era que ele olhasse pra ela, exatamente como um cachorrinho que urina no tapete para atrair a atenção de seu dono.

Sim, agora se lembrava, tudo começou com os cigarros. Ainda na época em que ela esperava por ele durante horas a fio, sentada naquele mesmo sofá, tendo uma taça de vinho e um maço de cigarros como companhia, até cair no sono ou que ele ligasse pra falar de alguma emergência médica que o impediria de voltar pra casa por mais algumas horas.

- Julie... seu cabelo está cheirando a cigarro. - Ele constatou depois de algumas semanas, ao inclinar-se pra beijá-la na testa logo após chegar em casa, ainda de madrugada, e encontrá-la dormindo no sofá. - Diga a sua amiga fumante que o câncer de pulmão mata mais mulheres do que o câncer de mama e todos os ginecológicos juntos.

Ela deixou escapar uma risada irônica:

- É mesmo? – ela levantou os ombros – Isso é ótimo. Sinal de que eu estou indo pelo caminho certo.

Ela sentiu o olhar do marido se escurecer no instante seguinte.

- Você está fumando?! - Ele baixou o tom de voz, incrédulo. – Por que, Julie? Você sempre odiou cigarros.

- O que posso dizer? As pessoas mudam. – Julie respondeu, sabendo que James não perceberia que não estava se referindo somente a ela.

Ele abaixou os olhos por um instante e massageou a nuca, um hábito que ela conhecia muito bem, para só então olhar novamente pra ela.

- E o que quer dizer com estar indo pelo caminho certo?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para se impedir de chorar:

- Bom, eu pensei que se eu fosse sua paciente... talvez... se eu estivesse morrendo... você ficaria comigo um pouco mais. – ela respondeu, pretendendo ser cínica, mas sendo surpreendida pelo tom imensamente magoado de sua própria voz.

Foi só então que ele finalmente pareceu se dar conta de algo que os vestidos mais caros, a maquiagem mais elaborada e os tantos jantares frios e esquecidos na mesa não foram capazes de lhe mostrar: que ela se sentia abandonada, que ela também precisava de um pouco da atenção, que ela queria o antigo James de volta, sem cancerosos ou amigos aleijados para atrapalhar o tempo todo. E os braços dele a envolveram num abraço cheio de culpa.

Com o rosto colado no pescoço dele, ela permitiu que as lágrimas deslizassem, molhando o colarinho impecavelmente branco da camisa do marido.

- Me perdoe, minha querida. Me perdoe... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. - Eu sinto tanto! Eu sei que eu tenho te deixado muito sozinha ultimamente, mas eu juro que é temporário. Quando essa fase ruim passar, vou tirar umas férias e nós vamos viajar. Uma segunda lua-de-mel, o que acha?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, seu peito explodindo de felicidade por causa daquelas simples palavras e do beijo cheio de promessas que ele lhe deu ao levá-la nos braços até a cama.

E então ela esperou. Mas a fase ruim nunca passava e a tão esperada viagem nunca aconteceu. Seu único consolo em meio aquele mar de abandono era que, pelo menos agora, ela sabia como chamar sua atenção.

Julie colocou a mão a testa, se perguntando, talvez pela milésima vez, como ela tinha sido capaz de ser tão burra. Como havia demorado pra ela se atrever a ligar pra secretária do marido só pra confirmar se a tal emergência que o deixaria preso no hospital a noite toda existia mesmo e descobrir facilmente que o Dr. Wilson já havia saído horas atrás. Tanto tempo pra perceber que a colônia masculina que impregnava suas camisas usadas não era a mesma que ele usava todos os dias, Deus sabe há quantos anos!

Julie deu uma risada, batendo as cinzas do cigarro sobre o tapete persa da sala. Lá estava ela pensando nele de novo, remoendo o tempo todo a raiva que sentia. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, agora curtos antes de finalmente dirigir sua atenção ao envelope de papel pardo jogado sobre a mesinha de centro. Ele havia sido entregue pelo _boy_ do escritório no comecinho da tarde, exatamente como sua advogada havia combinado. Todos os acordos haviam sido feitos e a única coisa que faltava para sacramentar o divórcio era uma simples assinatura. Ou melhor, duas.

Ela então remexeu novamente os objetos jogados sobre o sofá e, dessa vez, não teve qualquer dificuldade para achar a caneta em meio a eles. Com o cigarro entre os lábios, ela rasgou o envelope sem qualquer cuidado e retirou de lá seu conteúdo. Mais um pouco e ela se libertaria daquele sobrenome maldito que havia trazido mais infelicidade do que ela pensava ser capaz de suportar. Sem se preocupar em ler, ela simplesmente assinou seu nome em todos os espaços reservados a ela e rubricou folha por folha.

Foi nesse exato momento que o som da campainha fez seu coração disparar.

- Não seja ridículo, James. – ela falou, mau humorada -Use a sua chave.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que a chave virasse na fechadura e James caminhasse pelo hall, os olhos arregalados percorrendo a casa toda antes de finalmente se fixarem nela.

- Cortou o cabelo? – ele perguntou e Julie teve vontade de rir. De todas as coisas, ele tinha que falar justamente disso. James sempre disse que uma das coisas que ele mais gostava nela eram os cabelos. Longos, dourados e lisos.

- Ontem. – ela respondeu, lembrando-se do momento em que juntou os cabelos com as mãos e passou a tesoura sem se importar com o resultado final porque até seu reflexo no espelho a fazia lembrar dele - Gostou?

- Você é linda de qualquer jeito. – ele respondeu, sincero, ignorando o tom cínico da pergunta.

Julie balançou a cabeça com irritação e jogou o resto do cigarro no tapete, pisando-o de maneira displicente.

- É... – ela respondeu, acentuando o tom cínico, para então jogar os papéis do divórcio e a caneta no outro lado da mesa, na direção do marido.

James simplesmente levou a mão à nuca, massageando-a com força.

- Você ainda está com...? – o médico não terminou a frase, mas ela sabia que ele se referia a sua ultima tentativa de aborrecê-lo antes que ela finalmente desistisse e o mandasse embora.

- Não preciso mais dele. Agora tudo que tenho a fazer quando quero sexo é colocar aquele vestido que você me deu depois de ter passado o nosso aniversário de casamento na casa do seu amiguinho aleijado e sair por aí.

- Por favor, não fale assim. - ele pediu, aborrecido, e Julie sabia que ele se referia unicamente ao jeito que ela falava do seu melhor amigo.

- Assine logo isso e não precisaremos falar mais nada. – ela acendeu outro cigarro - Aproveite e leve o pouco que sobrou das suas coisas.

James colocou a mão sobre os olhos e respirou fundo antes de falar num tom de voz gentil:

- Julie...

- Não! – ela o interrompeu já sabendo o que aconteceria. Não foi o bastante. Ele se aproximou e sentou-se, vacilante, ao lado dela no sofá.

- Julie... Você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer? Nós nem tivemos tempo pra pensar um pouco... esfriar a cabeça... – ele falou enquanto seus dedos tocavam o seu pulso com extrema suavidade.

- Não quero esfriar a cabeça! – ela quase gritou, afastando a mão.

- Nós poderíamos tentar... – a mão dele voltou a buscar seu pulso, dessa vez segurando-o com mais firmeza.

- Não!

- Esquecer... – a outra mão deslizou pelo rosto dela com suavidade.

- Não, não, não, não, não, não... – ela repetia, como um mantra, enquanto ele retirava o cigarro de sua outra mão e o apagava no tapete não sem antes disfarçar uma ligeira expressão de dor.

- Uma última chance... – ele falou naquele tom de voz rouco de excitação que sempre fazia seu coração falhar uma batida.

- Na.. – o protesto foi calado por um beijo suave, destinado especialmente a distraí-la enquanto a mão dele invadia sua blusa até alcançar seu seio direito.

Julie ainda tentou empurrá-lo, mas sua última barreira foi vencida quando a outra mão de James deslizou por suas coxas, invadindo seu vestido, até se encaixar perfeitamente entre suas pernas, numa carícia íntima que a fez gemer alto.

- Amanhã... nós sairemos daqui... e iremos direto pro Aeroporto. – ele falou em meio a beijos cada vez mais ansiosos – pegaremos o primeiro vôo... e sumiremos do mapa... sem deixar vestígios. Mas isso, claro, só depois de eu te amar... e te amar... e te amar...

E ela novamente acreditou em cada palavra, suspirando a cada carícia, gemendo mesmo durante os beijos, saudosa, faminta.

Foi quando o celular começou a tocar.

Nos primeiros minutos, James foi extremamente convincente em sua tentativa de ignorar o toque contínuo, mas logo ele soltou um suspiro resignado e se afastou um pouco, batendo os bolsos de forma desajeitada a procura do celular:

- Não, não atenda. – ela pediu, tentando segurar seus pulsos, afastá-lo daquele maldito telefone.

- Me dê um minuto. – ele garantiu – Juro que desligo o celular assim que conseguir me livrar de quem quer que seja.

- Podemos atirá-lo na privada ou algo do tipo? – ela perguntou, esperançosa, porque ele nunca havia dito que desligaria o celular antes, preocupado demais com seus malditos pacientes a beira da morte.

- Claro. Faremos o que você quiser, eu juro. – ele respondeu e a beijou nos lábios antes de abrir o celular e atender – Não é uma boa hora!

Alguns segundos de silêncio e o tom de voz impaciente de James se transformou em um de pura preocupação.

- Está tudo bem?... Quantos você tomou?... O quê?... Como você... Alô? Fale comigo!! Alô?

Ele então olhou para a tela do celular, constatando que a ligação tinha caído, enquanto sua mão direita massageava a nuca furiosamente.

E então aquele olhar. Aquele olhar que ela conhecia tão bem. O mesmo olhar que ele certamente deveria usar com seus pacientes, antes de lhes contar quantos meses de vida eles ainda teriam.

- Lamento, Julie... mas...

Ele foi interrompido por uma gargalhada histérica.

- Oh, sim... Claro! Uma emergência médica! – ela gritou com tanta raiva que sentiu as lágrimas deslizando copiosamente pelo rosto.

Ele se levantou do sofá tão rápido que quase se desequilibrou e então lançou-lhe um olhar ansioso.

- Olha, eu volto em uma hora! Trinta minutos, no máximo! Julie... por favor... seja razoável.

Ela deu um sorriso cansado e então mordeu o lábio antes de responder, num tom de voz bem mais calmo.

- Não quero ser razoável, James. Ou você fica aqui comigo agora, ou assina logo esses malditos papéis. A escolha é sua.

James olhou pra ela, buscando alguma sombra de incerteza em seus olhos, mas não encontrou nada. Aquela era a última chance, não haveria outras. Ele então deu alguns passos, as mãos na cabeça, obviamente perdido, um silêncio perturbador tomando conta da sala.

- Eu sinto muito... – ele falou, finalmente decidido. E ela odiou mais do que nunca a sinceridade daquelas palavras. Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, os papéis já estavam assinados e largados sobre a mesa e James andava apressado na direção da entrada.

Julie o acompanhou com os olhos e só respondeu quando ouviu o som da maçaneta sendo virada e a porta aberta.

- Vocês nunca serão felizes. – ela falou, estremecendo ao ouvir sua própria voz, calma, suave e ao mesmo tempo terrível, inevitável. James parou, suspirou, e voltou-se, sua mão ainda torcendo a maçaneta da porta já aberta.

Ele então a olhou durante alguns segundos, seu rosto pálido esboçando um sorriso triste.

- Eu sei.

E a porta se fechou lentamente.

FIM


End file.
